Kyle Sloane (Robb Derringer)
Kyle Sloane was a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Robb Derringer from November 14, 2014 to January 27, 2015. Grayson McCouch portrayed the character from February 4 to June 15, 2015. Robb Derringer reappeared as Kyle from September 3-29, 2015. Casting Kyle Sloane was portrayed by actor Robb Derringer from November 14, 2014 to January 27, 2015. On January 6, it was announced that the role of Kyle Sloane was recast with Grayson McCouch.http://tvline.com/2015/01/06/general-hospital-recast-grayson-mccouch-kyle/ McCouch debuted on February 4, 2015. McCouch last aired in the role on June 15, 2015. On August 12, 2015, it was announced that Robb Derringer will return as Kyle Sloane in September. However, it will only be for a short story arc. Robb Derringer reappeared as Kyle on September 3, 2015 and left on September 29, 2015, when the character was killed off.. Storylines Special Agent Kyle Sloane arrived in Port Charles in November 2014, seeking the help of Dr. Britt Westbourne to prosecute Anna Devane for the murder of Cesar Faison, Britt's father. When Britt initially refuses, Sloane approaches her mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht for assistance in convincing Britt to help him. Obrecht subsequently blackmails Britt to co-operate with Sloane by threatening to reveal that Britt colluded with Spencer Cassadine to fake his kidnapping earlier that year. Finally, Sloane approaches Anna with the news that he is pursuing a criminal investigation against her for Faison's murder with support from Britt. Threats of criminal prosecution force Anna to reveal that she had not murdered Faison, but rather locked him in a cellar under Wyndemere Manor on Spoon Island with assistance from Robert Scorpio. When she returns to the island to prove her story, Anna discovers that Faison has disappeared. In late-December, Sloane tells Anna that he is still working against her by building the case about she and Robert physically antagonizing Faison. On New Year's Eve, Sloane loses his date, Ivy Gatling after she went with Nikolas Cassadine instead. He meets Duke Lavery and Lucy Coe. Later, Sloane dances with Anna and kisses her just after midnight. On January 2, 2015 (New Year's Day on the show), Anna confronts a shirtless Sloane in his hotel suite and tells him that she had to do bad things to Faison because he hurt her and her family. On January 13, Sloane became the police commissioner after he conspired with Nikolas Cassadine and Janice Lomax to rig the mayoral election so Lomax would win. Felicia actually won. In March 2015, Sloane blackmails Jake Doe to become his undercover informant against the Jerome's. In May 2015, Sloane covered up the murder of Carlos Rivera to protect Anna. They also slept together days after Duke Lavery passed away. Because of this, Anna decided to leave town for a while. Before Anna left, Lomax fired Sloane as police commissioner. Sloane was angry, so he told Anna that Felicia actually won the election. In order to keep Sloane quiet, Nikolas gives Sloane a job to help him takeover ELQ. Offscreen, Sloane blackmailed Brook Lynn Ashton in to giving him her ELQ shares. In September, Anna returns to town. Anna decides to team up with Sam Morgan to take Nikolas down by using the election tampering against him. Sloane agrees to help Anna, but he later turns his back on her since he knows that she killed Carlos Rivera. On September 29, Sloane told Paul Hornsby that Anna killed Carlos and as a result, Paul pulled out his gun and shot Sloane dead. Paul threw Sloane's body into the harbor to make it look like Carlos' body resurfaced and eventually had it cremated without permission. On February 18, 2016, Paul tells Anna that Sloane and his daughter, Susan were in a relationship, and that Sloane abused her. When Susan tried to leave Sloane he raped her. Crimes Committed *Raped Susan Hornsby to 2014 arrival; revealed Feb 18, 2016 *Conspired with Janice Lomax and Nikolas Cassadine to tamper with electoral votes, thus causing her wrong mayoral win against Felicia Scorpio and his appointment to Commissioner Jan 13, 2015 *Threatened to kill Drew Cain and Elizabeth Webber 2, 2015 *Blackmailed Drew into working undercover for Julian Jerome 11, 2015 *Obstruction of justice; helped Anna Devane cover up the "death" of Carlos Rivera 20, 2015 *Blackmailed Brook Lynn Ashton into selling her shares of ELQ Jun 15, 2015 *Threatened to expose Anna as Carlos' "killer" 2015 Health and Vitals *Shot and killed by Paul Hornsby 29, 2015 Positions held References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Kyle Sloane Category:Chiefs of Police and Police Commissioners of the PCPD Category:2010s Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional rapists Category:General Hospital characters